


Scenery

by Dreamin



Series: The Best Laid Plans [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly's the last person Leonard wants to be stuck in a car with.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: The Best Laid Plans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/448231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2020





	Scenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fated Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722897) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



> Inspired by the Day 1 prompt for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week -- Travel AU and afteriwake's [The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/series/448231) series. Leonard is in the BBC Sherlock world, a couple of centuries into the past of an alternate universe.

Not for the first time (more like the twenty-fifth), Leonard wondered exactly what he was doing. Not with the car – his rental was the lead car in their little caravan currently driving through Massachusetts since he was the one most comfortable with American roads – but _in_ the car.

When the six of them had divided up into the cars for this part of their autumn sightseeing, the last person he had wanted to end up sharing the drive with was the lovely and exasperating pathologist. _‘Course, she’s exasperatin’ because she’s lovely._ With the Watsons and Sherlock and his SO taking the other two cars, they didn’t really have a choice but to share a car, but it still irritated him.

Molly, though, was completely oblivious to his mood, but that was probably due to the fact that he was grumpy by nature, so his mood change was most likely imperceptible. She hummed along to the classical music on the radio while she studied the map in her hands.

Leonard couldn’t help a chuckle. “If I remember my history lessons correctly, GPS is available now – why don’t you use your phone?”

His eyes were on the road but he could feel her grinning at him. “Because GPS wasn’t a thing on family road trips when I was a kid. My parents made me Junior Navigator and would give me a map to wherever we were going. It was my favorite part of the trip.”

“So, the GPS is back-up?” he asked, charmed despite himself.

“Basically,” she said, then she took a sip of her Pumpkin Spice Latte, a drink that was still popular in his time, though Starbucks was a thing of the past.

“So, if I offered you the keys tomorrow?”

“I’d decline,” she said, smiling a bit. “Besides, if I was driving, I wouldn’t be able to focus on the scenery.”

Leonard allowed himself a glance at the passing trees. “Yeah, the leaves are nice.”

“Who said I was talking about the trees?” she murmured.

He chuckled. “Well, this road trip just became a lot more interestin’.”


End file.
